Plans and Proposals
by WizardDemigodAvian-American
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have just graduated from college in New Rome. Annabeth is upset because Percy has no plans for the future- especially their future. (Or so she thinks…) One-shot. Percabeth.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hi! This one-shot took me forever and is almost 3,000 words! I hope you like it. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.** **Rick Riordan owns all.**

Annabeth's POV

"Let's get the Hades out of here!" Percy exclaims. Our college graduation ceremony has just finished.

"Percy!" I say.

"No. I agree with him. I love the Roman camp, but I'm ready to leave," Jason says.

"Jason!" Piper says.

"Finals were worse than Tartarus," Percy groans.

"I feel like you've forgotten what it was like," I say. The others are looking down awkwardly. I decide to change the subject. Percy wasn't serious after all. I know he still get nightmares on occasion.

"Frank and Hazel, are you guys coming with us to Camp Half-Blood?" I ask.

"No. I've got a lot to catch up on as praetor. We'll come later this summer. I promise," Frank replies.

"I guess we're going to get going. Percy's apparently anxious to get back," I say. I mouth 'sorry' to Hazel. She says 'don't worry' back.

"Bye, guys!" Piper says. We all hug Frank and Hazel go back to our dorms to get our bags and head home.

o0O0o

"The train is under repair," I say as I walk back to where our group is waiting.

"What? What do we do now?" Jason asks.

"One of us should really buy a car," Percy says.

"Or have Leo build us one," Piper jokes.

"Are you sure that would be safe?" Jason chuckles.

"True, but it's not worth it right now to buy a car because most of the time we are in one of the camps," I remind them.

"It's only getting from the camps that is a problem," Piper agrees.

"Seriously, guys. What now?" Jason asks.

"You guys go catch a plane," I sigh.

"Are you sure?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. We'll meet you there later," I say.

"Athena demigods can fly," Jason reminds me.

"I'll stay with Kelp Head. Hurry and go catch a plane!" I insist.

"Fine. See you soon," Piper says and gives me a hug before hurrying off with Jason.

"How are we going to get back?" I ask.

"I don't know. Thanks for staying with me," Percy says.

"Of course," I say.

"You don't have ten back up plans?" he asks.

"No. We take a train back to New York every summer. It's never broken down before," I say, frustrated.

"The train should be running in an hour. One hour," a voice says over the intercom.

"Convenient. Let's go get some lunch," Percy suggests.

"There's a cafe down the street," I say and we walk to it.

"That sounds perfect," he says and we walk across the street.

"How may I help you?" a waitress asks.

"I'll take a club sandwich with baked chips," I order.

"I want a club sandwich as well," Percy says.

"Okay. What do you want with it?" she asks.

" _Blue_ corn chips and salsa, please," Percy answers.

"Okay. It will be ready in about five minutes," she says.

We sit down at a table and Percy fiddles with something in his pocket. He looks unnaturally nervous.

"What are your plans?" I ask bluntly. I've been trying to get an answer out of Percy for weeks. Surviving two Great Prophecies can't be all he has planned with his life.

"What? I don't know. I don't really have any plans past college," Percy says quickly.

"None at all? You're just going to go back to camp and stay there until you die? You don't have any plans?" I exclaim.

"Um... No?" Percy says.

"Fine," I say curtly. Percy looks confused but has enough good sense to be quiet.

We eat in silence and then walk back to the train station.

"What did I do?" Percy asks as we board the train.

"Nothing," I answer.

"Then why are you mad?" he asks exasperated.

"I'm not. I shouldn't have gotten upset. Everything's perfectly fine," I say. Except it isn't. It's a quiet ride to New York. It's plenty of time for me to be alone with my life thoughts.

I shouldn't get mad at Percy. I know he loves me. He's the best boyfriend I could ask for. He went to Tartarus for me. It couldn't have just all been heroic gestures, could it?

No. He loves me. I know that. And I love him. He's just being a Seaweed Brain.

Okay, so I know he loves me. Then why does he always dodge my questions about the future? Today's answer was one of the most forward answers I've ever gotten! Does he not see a future for us?

Percy's POV

It feels good to be back at Camp Half-Blood. The Poseidon cabin really makes me feel at home. I wish Tyson were here. I could some support right now.

You see, the reason I was so anxious to get back is because I plan on proposing to Annabeth tonight. I've been careful to dodge most of her questions so I won't spoil the surprise.

I get out the ring and look at it. I think it's perfect for us. It's silver with a pearl and a diamond and silver leaves. It's pearl and olive branch. Poseidon and Athena. Percy and Annabeth.

Since Annabeth is upset should I not propose?

Piper's POV

"Piper?" Annabeth asks as she pokes her head in the Aphrodite cabin.

"Annabeth! How long did you have to wait on the train? I'm glad you're here!" I say.

"Can we talk?" Annabeth says shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Of course. Do you want to come in or do you want to take a walk around camp?" I ask.

"Let's take a walk," she says. I slip on a pair of flip-flops and walk out the door. When we're walking along the water away from everyone else I break the silence.

"So what's up?" I ask her.

"It's about Percy," Annabeth says.

"So you need child of Aphrodite's advice. I'm not going to tell you to break his heart of refer to you guys as a story like my mother," I warn her.

"No. I came to you because we're friends. But, yeah, I do need relationship advice," Annabeth admits.

"You two are perfect. I mean, there's no such thing as perfect, but you and Percy are the closest thing! What's wrong?" I ask. I thought they were doing great. They've been dating for years and it's obviously they love each other. I mean, Percy's going to propose tonight! Oh. Percy is going to propose tonight. Is Annabeth scared about marriage?

"Well..." Annabeth hesitates.

"You can talk to me," I assure her.

"I don't know what type of future Percy sees for us. Gods, I don't think he sees _any_ future at all! I don't doubt his love. How could I? I'm just worried that... I don't know!" she rushes. I put on a straight face because Annabeth is obviously genuinely upset and she's my best friend. How does she not know that Percy is going to propose? Everyone in both camps knows he going to propose!

"Tell me what you're worried about," I pry. She takes a deep breath.

"I'm worried that Percy doesn't have any plans for us. I'm worried that we will never get married or have children or grow old together," she says slowly. Gods, is she wrong. I can't believe Percy managed to not spoil the surprise. He's horrible at keeping secrets. _Horrible!_

"Annabeth, I promise that you have nothing to worry about. Haven't you hinted at engagement, if that's what you want?" I ask. I don't want to be the one to spoil the surprise. What Percy has planned is romantic.

"He never gives a clear answer. I try to talk to him and lately he laughs it off or changes the subject. Do you think I should be worried?" she says nervously.

"No, you've got nothing to worry about. Trust me," I assure her.

"Thanks," she says with a slight smile. She looks a little bit relaxed.

"Hey, I heard that Percy's planned a date for you two this evening," I say.

"Then I should go get ready," Annabeth grins.

"Come over to the Aphrodite cabin later. We'll help you get ready," I tell her.

"Okay. See you later," she says.

"See ya," I wave.

Now I've got to go talk to Percy and make sure the date and proposal are still on. If I weren't a child of Aphrodite...

o0O0o

"Percy?" I knock on the door of the Poseidon cabin. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Piper?" Percy asks. I hear footsteps as he walks to the door.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Uh, sure. Come in," Percy says. I sit on a rock by the little pool of water for Iris messages and Percy sits on his bed.

"So look. I'm not trying to meddle or anything. Okay, well I guess I am. But not like a normal child of Aphrodite, poking their nose in people's love lives. I'm doing this as a friend," I babble.

"Wait, what?" Percy asks. I thought I was going to be able to word that better. Oops?

"Are you still planning on proposing to Annabeth?" I ask bluntly.

"How'd you know?" he asks.

"How'd I know what?" I reply.

"How did you know that I was wondering what to do?" Percy says.

"It doesn't matter," I say.

"I don't know. Do you think I should? You're Annabeth's best friend. She just got a little upset and if this isn't a good time then maybe I should wait," Percy explains.

"I think this is the perfect time to propose. I really do. Invite her in the date you planned," I suggest.

"Thanks, Piper. I think I will. I've got to go," he says as I stand up.

"No problem," I say as I walk out the door. That wasn't so bad. I should probably get back to my cabin. Annabeth should be there soon if Percy's about to invite her on their date.

Thirty minutes later, Annabeth enters the Aphrodite cabin. She's dressed beautifully in a baby blue strapless sundress with a thin brown belt and brown sandals. Her golden curls and soft gray eyes compliment her outfit.

"Annabeth, you look beautiful," I gush.

"Thanks," she replies with a smile.

"Come sit down!" my blonde half-sister Lacy calls and motions to a chair in front of the mirror and vanity.

"Hi, Lacy," Annabeth greets our friend.

"Do you want us to do your hair?" I ask.

"I'd love that, but I still don't like makeup!" she says.

"No makeup," I assure her and she sits down in front of Lacy. Lacy expertly puts Annabeth's curly blonde hair into a gorgeous waterfall braid.

"Lace, thank you! I love it," Annabeth says. Lacy slowly moves her hand towards the makeup. Annabeth jokingly slaps her hand away.

"I should go meet Percy. Thank you. Um, see you later," Annabeth says with an awkward wave.

"Bye," I say.

Percy's POV

I'm so nervous. I have a whole speech planned out about how much I love her. The second I see Annabeth my heart starts racing and I know I'll never remember it. She's gorgeous. She's always gorgeous. I love her.

"Hi," is the intelligent response I finally come up with.

"Hi," Annabeth says warily. "What's up with you Seaweed Brain?"

"Why, nothing!" I say with mock shock. (Hehe, that rhymes.) Annabeth raises her eyebrow at me. I fiddle with the ring box in my jacket pocket.

"You are wearing a dress jacket, won't tell be where we are going to dinner, and keep messing with some hidden object in your jacket. Right. Nothing's suspicious. You are the Seaweed Brain, not me," she says.

"Right," I say. I take her hand and walk towards the shore.

"Um, Percy? The boundary is that way," Annabeth says with a laugh and points in the opposite direction.

"I know. We aren't leaving Camp Half-Blood," I say with a flourish.

Annabeth gasps at the scene in front of her. Along the sand is a table set for two complete with a spotless white tablecloth and silver platters.

"I'm...astonished. And impressed," she says.

"I try," I reply. I kiss Annabeth softly and pull out her chair. She sits down and I trip over my own two feet as I walk to my chair. Annabeth laughs.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah," I assure her.

"This is really nice, Percy. Did you cook the meal?" she asks.

"No. Don't worry. I had some help from the Demeter cabin. Did you hear Katie and Travis are going out now?" I say.

"Yes, I did. Everyone does. They've been dating for three months," Annabeth says.

"Oh," I deadpan.

"You've missed out on all of the Camp Half-Blood gossip at college," Annabeth teases.

"I guess so. Anyway, have some bread. I promise Katie makes delicious bread," I say.

"Demeter would approve," Annabeth says after eating some.

"Remind me to thank Katie again," I say.

"I will. Let's eat," she says. I uncover the platter to dramatically reveal an Italian dinner.

The two of us are our meal and enjoyed talking to each other, but I am nervous. I can feel the little black box tucked into my jacket pocket. I'm nervous. Nervous isn't a good enough word. I'm terrified. I'm terrified about one question that could change my life. I already know how she will answer, but there's still that tiny seed of doubt growing in the back of my mind.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what's in your jacket pocket?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes," I reply. Silence hangs between us.

"So," she prods.

"Later," I say with a nervous smile.

"Okay. I'll try a different question. Tell me your plans. What are you planning to do as your job? Where do you want to live? How long are you staying at camp? What... What are your plans? You have to know something," she asks. I take a deep breath.

"I said I didn't have any plans past college, but that's not true," I start.

"You should know better than to lie to me, Kelp Head," Annabeth jokes.

"You aren't making this easy for me," I say.

"I thought I already told you that I'm never going to make things easy for you," she says.

"I said I didn't have any plans past college, but that's not true. I just hope that your plans are the same as mine." I repeat.

"Percy, what do you mean?" Annabeth asks.

"I mean," I get down on one knee, "Wise Girl, will you marry me?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?" Annabeth replies.

I just stand there, beaming like an idiot, until she pulls me to her and kissed me.

Annabeth's POV

The meal is delicious. Yep, it's obvious Seaweed Brain didn't make this. I knew Katie looked suspicious lately. This was such a nice thing for her to do. It was so nice of Percy, too. I love him so much.

I eat the last of my food and see Percy fiddling with something in his jacket. I'm frustrated at not knowing something. Other girls might say some corny crap like "I find every tiny bit of mystery alluring", but come on. This is Seaweed Brain we are talking about.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what's in your jacket pocket?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies. Silence hangs between us as I wait for a reply.

"So," I prod.

"Later," he says with a nervous smile. Gods!

"Okay. I'll try a different question. Tell me your plans. What are you planning to do as your job? Where do you want to live? How long are you staying at camp? What... What are your plans? You have to know something," I ask. What are your plans about our future?! He takes a deep breath.

"I said I didn't have any plans past college, but that's not true," he starts.

"You should know better than to lie to me, Kelp Head," I joke.

"You aren't making this easy for me," he says.

"I thought I already told you that I'm never going to make things easy for you," I say. My voice shakes. Is he going to...?

"I said I didn't have any plans past college, but that's not true. I just hope that your plans are the same as mine," he repeats.

"Percy, what do you mean?" I ask. I hope I already know.

"I mean," He gets down on one knee, "Wise Girl, will you marry me?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?" I reply.

He just stands there, beaming like an idiot, until I pull him towards me and kiss him.

That's when the rest of the camp shows up.

"Well it's about time!" Clarisse says as everyone cheers and whistles.

"Let me guess. It's time for these lovebirds to cool off?" Percy says. I laugh as Percy picks me up and jumps into the lake. Déjà vu washes over me as Percy creates an air bubble.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss ever.


End file.
